RWBY Vampire AU
by Greatfountain55
Summary: RWBY VAMPIRE AU
1. Prolouge

A/N How the vampires work in my story.They find a mate of a queen or king that gives themselves to the vampire willingly and the urge to make a queen or king comes from the vampire finding love with another. And as teenagers vampires finding a mate lust after them more and more.

While team STRQ was at beacon two of it's students were not the same as the others. Those two were Qrow and Raven Branwen yeah they were huntsman and huntresses in training like their fellow students and sure they were raised by bandits, that's not what made these two different they were both vampires.

As Raven had gotten with Tai Yang she made him a king faster than most she had turned him only after the first semester of their 2nd year at beacon and only got with him at the beginning of the semester. They were getting all touchy with each other which Qrow and Summer thought was sick watching Tai and Raven practicality banging anywhere they went. Soon Tai and Raven were distancing themselves from Summer and Qrow leaving them alone together.

Since Qrow didn't have many friends he opted to spend time with Summer since he had already gotten to know her and where the line was when telling off color jokes. As yes Qrow was a big bad vampire he was terrified of Sum when she was mad so Qrow tried his best to stay on Summers good side. As Qrow and Summer spent more and more time together Qrow started to feel strange like he as about to snap and kill someone he cared about. Qrow managed to keep it under control so Summer wouldn't notice while they were at the movies.

As Qrow and Summer got back to their dorm at beacon they walk in Raven was making lunch to Summer and Qrow's surprise they weren't in a bed room banging. Qrow stormed over to his sister that he would normally never ask for help but since she was the only other vampire he had access to, to be able to ask personal stuff relating to that. Qrow said," Hey sis can I talk to you in the other room please."

Raven said," Sure Qrow" look past his shoulder asking Summer,"Hey Sum will you watch my food so it doesn't burn while I talk to my idiot brother."

Summer giggled and said," Sure thing Rae." Qrow walks into the other room waiting for raven to come in.

Raven came in the room and says," So what the matter what has my brother fucked up this time that he needs his sister to pull him out of the hole you dug."

"Raven it's about our vampire blood not a thing I did, I need your help." Qrow said.

" Oh so what's the matter then Qrow." Raven said sitting down next to her brother knowing that this is serious.

"Well when Sum and I were at the movies I glanced over to here and my blood started to boil and I felt myself starting to loose control what's happening Raven please I need your help, usually I'm able to control my urges but Summers driving me crazy and I do- don't want to Kill one of my only friends." Qrow had said as his voice cracking and his hands shaking.

" OH my dear little brother its not that your wanting to kill her." Raven comforting Qrow

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS RAE!!!" Qrow yelled.

"Qrow it is because your falling for Summer you want to make her your vampire queen, you already know I turned Tai." Raven said while rubbing her brothers back,"Okay Qrow I'm going to have my lunch and I'm sending in Summer and you need to talk to her."

" Raven wait no don't you dare." Qrow said as his sister left the room.

" Hey Rae your timer for your food went off so I took it off the burner for you." Summer said to Raven who walked right up to her not the food that was to the right towards the stove and leaned down and whispered to her," Qrow needs you to talk to him and you better hurry before he gets an idea like jumping out the window of the fourth story."

"Qrow" Summer said in the door way to the room that Qrow was talking with Raven.

Qrow had one foot already out the window when Summer came in.

"Qrow you been acting really weird since we left the movie did I do something please tell me." Summer said tears starting to well up in her eyes. Qrow walk over to Sum," please don't cry, Sum it nothing you did it's me not you."

" Then what's wrong Qrow let me help you." Summer said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Summer I don't want to get you involved with this so just fucking leave already." Qrow said almost yelling at Summer.

"Qrow IM NOT LEAVING UNTILL YOU TELL Me WHATS GOING ON!" Summer yelled which was rare for her since she like keeping to herself and was described best as a shy person.

"Okay fine, sit down and I'll tell you what's been going on and what I am." Qrow said finally giving in to the small girl that had the most beautiful silver eyes that he had ever seen.

"What do you mean when you said what I am Qrow?" Summer questioned

"Well Sum I am a Vampire." Qrow said

"Okay Qrow So what your a vampire you are still my teammate and my friend." Summer said while placing her hand on Qrow's knee.

" Your taking this surprisingly well." Qrow said.

"Qrow your still my best friend." Summer said trying to hide her face in her hood and the bright red color she had turned.

"Summer there's something I need to say." Qrow said

"Yes Qrow?" Summer said

"Summer I... I... Lo... I love you" Qrow said forcing the words out of his mouth.

" I love you too." Summer whispered just loud enough for Qrow to hear it.

Qrow turned to Summer and said," Summer I need to ask you something very important."

"Yeah Qrow what is it." Summer said thinking that he was going to propose right there.

"Summer Rose will you be my vampire queen please?" Qrow asked

A couple of days passed with no answer

And finally Summer came up to me after class and whispered in my ear,"yes I'll be your queen Qrow for now and for ever."

Summer POV

I went to Qrow's room that night to become his queen not fully knowing what was going to happen to me but if it was a way to be by Qrow's side not as his bride yet anyway but it was good enough for me. I opened the door to find not just Qrow but the rest of Team STRQ as well.

"Rae, Tai what are you doing here." I said.

"Well were here for the changing ritual to make sure everything is fine with the ritual." Raven said.

Qrow walked over to me and said," Are you ready my queen?"

I look up at him and said,"Yes I'm ready Qrow."

As he sinked his fangs into my neck it didn't hurt like I thought it would but then everything started going black.

Qrow POV

As I pull away from her neck she collapsed in to my arms and I carried her and laid her down and pricked my thumb to draw blood to proceed with the ritual. I put my blood to the bite mark on her neck letting the blood fuse together. Turning Summer Rose into a vampire. About an hour later she woke up and I rushed over and hugged my new queen she hugged me back then she looked up at me I still don't know if it was the emotions or what but I had to lean down and kiss her but she didn't fight it.

-FOUR YEARS Later-

A lot has happened in these four years Tai and Raven had a daughter just after we graduated from beacon. Raven after having her daughter broke the Vampire code by leaving Tai yang Raven has been labeled as an outcast now. Sum and I are still helping him with yang for being only 2 she is a ball of energy makes me feel bad for Tai. The biggest news I've got was about 6 months ago when Summer told me she was pregnant. Since Sum and I have been together I have enjoyed every moment she is my world.

-Four months later-

I just had my baby girl, a beautiful little petal, my Ruby, daddy's little vampire princess. Then my world came crashing down I got word that the vampire hunters that kill my parents had found where I was; I did something I never wanted to do I had to leave Summer with Tai to help raise my baby girl. From the rumors their were four that where hunting me.

Vincent Torchwick

Sage Sustrai

James Black

And Marcus Black

Every day I was alone with out my Rose and my darling little petal was torture. They've came pretty close ran me out of my campsite a couple days ago and wasn't able to grab all my things. I hope Summer's okay.

James Black POV Campsite a couple days ago

"Look here brother at this photo the monster has taken a liking to a pretty young thing hasn't he maybe one of us should pay her a visit." I said.

"Certainly looks that way brother I'll go pay the little heretic a visit and show her what happens to humans that get involved with monsters." Marcus said leaving to find who the girl in the picture was and to end her life.

Summer POV

Tai was out at the grocery store with yang and I had just got Ruby laid down for her nap as I heard the front door open I started to make my way there to help Tai bring in the groceries but it wasn't Tai, it was some random guy I had never seen before I worked up the courage to say," you better leave or I'll call the cops." Then this guy rushes me not have a chance to defend my self he stabs me the last thought in my mind were Qrow Please save me. But no one came. All I felt was cold as I lay there bleeding not able to fight back since I just had ruby and my bodies still healing but no I'm going to die before my king, my husband can come back to me.

-20 minutes later-

Taiyang POV

I opened the door and called for Summer but no answer I thought that was odd because she always one to help I took another step into the house and saw her body at the top of the stairs there was no pulse and her body was cold to the touch as I started to say," no no no no no NO NO NO NO!!!" I got my scroll out of my pocket starting call the cops remembering what Qrow had said," Tai you need to act as if Summer is your wife don't give them that anything that will have a trail to me." Telling the cops exactly that not knowing who was listening. I'm gonna have to call Qrow.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Qrow POV

"Dammit Tai" as I pick up my scroll and answer it," Yes Tai didn't I say not to call me they could be listening."

" Qrow ... Summer- "

" WHAT ABOUT SUM IS SHE OKAY!" I YELLED CUTTING Tai off.

" No Qrow she's dead someone broke in and murdered her I'm so sorry." Tai said multiple times.

I just sat there in shock," WHAT ABOUT RUBY IS MY LITTLE GIRL OKAY TAI!" Yelling again

"Yes she is fine." I'm still not sure if this was a random or an deliberate attack my nerves calm a bit still knowing I that my baby girl is still alive.

"Tai will you watch after Ruby till her daddy can come back home and if it's longer than I want tell her your her father and to use Sum's last name we still have left that blank on her birth certificate her name will be Ruby Rose." Now I'm going to kill me some vampire hunters. Finding them was easy enough just had to back track about a mile but as a bird that's easy get in unnoticed as well. Then I noticed that one was missing and I knew that it was no random attack they stole my rose from me turning back to my human form pulling out my sword dropping it to the ground because they want a monster so I'm gonna fucking show them a monster. Lunging forward I ripped out Vincent's throat his blood staining my mouth and the clawed ripping out Sage's intestine letting him bleed out slowly. I stood up and turned around.

"Well James you have the monster you claim I to be, but the only monster I see is a coward that sends his brother to kill my QUEEN!"

"MY ROSE HAS BEEN STOLEN AND YOUR BROTHER IS NEXT AND HE'LL MEET A WORSE FATE THAN ANY OF YOU!!!!" I yelled as I ripped out his still beating heart. Then clawing more of his body up in my blood rage.

I love you my queen. I said almost falling to the ground knowing my Rose is gone.


	2. The photo that haunts me

\- Fifteen years later -

Qrow POV

Those words still haunt me to this day," Qrow Summer... No Qrow she's dead someone broke in and murdered her I'm so sorry." Going back home and seeing everything her and I built together and me standing there alone walking in to my office which as become my drinking room to numb the pain and to forget and the room where my prize possession lives a photo the only one that has me ,my darling Rose, and my little petal. Yet the anger that I still have yet to find Marcus Black still keeps me away from my baby girl. I slammed my fist on my desk hard enough that the picture fell off and the frame shattered as I started to panic that the last bit of us had just broken I noticed something behind the photo.

"A Letter?" I said how did this get here it read

My darling Qrow

If you find this hopefully our family is back together and you can disregard this.

But if worst comes and they find me and kill me I want you to still live on for the both of us.

As for Ruby Mommy loves you very much and I know Daddy will always make time for his little princess.

You will make a fine young lady one day Ruby and if you become a huntress like your mom I now you will accomplish great things.

Qrow please as my last wish please try to find someone else that makes you happy.

Sincerely yours,

Summer Rose Branwen

The tears falling down my face hitting the letter I stand back up and pull out my scroll to find Marcus Black and I find a newspaper article from Haven dated about 2 years ago saying notorious assassin Marcus Black has been found dead out side his home that has been burned down police still don't have any suspects. As another tear falls down my face it's been fifteen years but I finally can rest. I'm calling it a night as I head to bed my scroll started to ring so I see who it was, calling me at such a late hour it better not be Ozpin.

"Oh it's Ruby" I said while I answer the scroll.

" Hi uncle Qrow dad and Yang are fighting again and I need someone to talk to so my anxiety doesn't start making me have a panic attack." Ruby said.

"Yeah okay kiddo again I'm always here for you so what are the hot heads fighting about this time." I said

"Well from what I heard Yang snuck out and went drinking at this shady club on the other side of town." Ruby said.

"Well Yang definitely has her moms attitude about rules I'll say that much."

" OH By the way Uncle Qrow did you hear the good news." Ruby said with almost forgetting to breathe in the middle of her sentence.

"What news would that be kiddo." I said slightly chuckling.

"I'm being accepted into Beacon 2 years early I met Headmaster Ozpin and he said I could go to his school now." Ruby blurted out.

" Well that is great news following in your mom shoes huh Ruby." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Yep and I'll have Yang there with me to keep me company." Ruby said.

" Well hey kiddo I need to head to bed I have to get up really early tomorrow for a mission." I said to Ruby

"Okay Night Uncle Qrow I love you." Ruby said in a really calm voice that has the sign that I helped her avoid her panic attack.

" I love you too Ruby." Still trying to hold back the tears of everything that has happened today.

As I lie in bed thinking about that letter and what Ruby said the tears came rushing back and I cried my self to sleep that night.

\- The following morning-

I sat at the table having my breakfast thinking about the last part of the letter wanting me to find someone else that's not going to happen My Rose is the only one I can love. Ruby and Yang start at Beacon tomorrow I need to text Tai not to tell Ruby about Vampire mates. I pulled out my scroll and texted Tai.

Hey Tai I know you said you would tell Yang about vampire mates and her blood line when she was going off to beacon. (Qrow)

Yeah I was about to call her down stairs to do that.(TAI)

Please don't tell Ruby yet I would like to as her father Tai(Qrow)

Okay But don't slack on it again remember how unprepared you were and with her anxiety the way it is you better not make her go into a panic attack.(TAI)

Ok I promise that if she starts to freak out at all I'll stop her and thanks Tai(Qrow)

Taiyang POV

I walk up stairs Yang and Ruby sitting on her bed talking about them going to Beacon together as I poke my head in and said," Yang sweetie can I have a word please and Ruby can you put your headphones on so you cant hear what your sister and I are gonna be talking about."

"Sure thing dad"both girls said in unison.

As Ruby puts on her headphones and listening to her favorite song called Red like Roses.

Yang and I walk back down stairs and sit down at the table." So Yang our family has a massive secret that it's time you learn what it means to have the Branwen blood inside you."

"What are you talking about dad is this about mom you said you didn't want to tell me about her." Yang said.

" Well yeah Yang I have been holding this information away from you but today is the day you learn it all. Yang your Mother was a Vampire and she chose me for her mate as her king and you are one as well."

"What dad a vampire thats crazy they don't exist." Yang said

Showing Yang my neck where the bite was still there faint but there this is what connects your mom and I.

" I can't believe that vampires are real and I'm one." Yang said.

"Yang don't tell Ruby about this is only for the vampire line." I said

"Okay I won't say anything about this to Rubes dad." Yang said.

" When you need to take a mate it only flares when you find a true love." I said

" Okay so say I find my true love then what." Yang said

Well that this, handing me an old book that the first page said Vampire Changing Rituals.

" Okay Yang that it, and again not a word to Ruby." I said

" Okay dad." Yang said walking back upstairs.


	3. A Faunus vampire queen

-after the vytal festival dance-

Yangs POV

I had finally got to the dorm room and I found Blake in the dorm room alone crying I ran to her side and asked her,

"Blake what's wrong why are you crying."

"Well I was having a great time with Sun after our dance and then he left saying he was going to the restroom and then...then I... I found him in a closet with Neptune's cock in his mouth I'm never letting anyone in to my life again." Blake said still cry pretty heavily.

"Oh Blake that's horrible is it okay if I sit on your bed and you can just cry every thing out into my shoulder would that be okay?" I asked and she just nods and I climb in letting her cry her little eyes out as I sit their letting Blake cry I suddenly hear her stop she had passed out in my arms as I comforted her.Then I realize that Oh no dad was right I'm falling in love so I need to tell her in the morning. That I love her and about being a vampire I don't now which ones going to be harder.

As I was about to fall asleep next to my beautiful Faunus queen to be I heard a knock on our door. I got up to see who was knocking on our door at 1:30 in the morning Jaune might have locked himself out again but then I open the door to see a blonde haired monkey tailed cheater and my eyes went red.

"Hey can I talk to Blake, I need to let her know that was a misunderstanding." Sun said.

"SUN YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR BLAKE AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED, SHE TRUSTED YOU AND THEN YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND SUCK DOWN FUCKING BLUE HAIRED COCK!!!" "Just leave her alone" I said after shout at him.

Then he walk off getting the picture that he messed up bad. Now I need to get back to bed. I opened the door to see Blake had woken back up.

"Yang where did you go I turned over and you were gone." Blake said with a slight panic in her voice

"Don't worry Blake I would never leave you I just got up to get some water and to use the restroom then Jaune locked himself out again so he knock on our door." I said lying not wanting to upset Blake any more than she had already been.

"Okay" Blake said motioning Yang to come back to bed with her. Lying back and being able to cuddle Blake was the greatest feeling in the world I hope she'll say yes to being my queen.

\- The next morning-

Weiss and Ruby must have already left to hang out with team JNPR today that Blake and I were going to meet up with later if she feels up to it. As for right now though is something a lot harder for me to do confessing my feeling for Blake and being a vampire. Blake woke up coming into the kitchen asking where Ruby and Weiss were and I told her.

"Hey Blake" I said

"Yes Yang whats up" Blake said

"I need to tell you a couple of things all that relate to us and only us not us as team RWBY you and me-"I got cut of by Blake hold a finger to my mouth and said

"Yang your rambling" Blake said.

"Haha sorry I'm a bit nervous" I said

"Well Yang we have all the time in the world." Blake said

After a long exhale I start with my feeling for my black haired beauty.

"Blake I know that after what happened yesterday that this is probably to soon but I love you and I have for a long time now." I had gotten one of the thing out of the way but this need to settle first. Blake just look at me and finally the silence was broke by her saying,

" Yang I alway had a sneaking suspicion that you were in love with me but right now after what happened yesterday I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship I could use a friend right now and I promise once I'm ready to date again I'll let you be the first one I let take me out okay Yang."

"That's fair agreeing with what Blake said but you promise that I will be the first to take you out." I said happily

"I promise Yang so what else did you need to tell me" Blake said starting to smile.

Oh I started to forget about that part crap I already told her I had multiple things to talk to her about.

"Yang are you okay" Blake asked

"No that was it" I blurted out

"Yang I can tell your lying and you know I hate that." Blake said sternly

"I'm sorry Blake I just don't know how to bring this up I never got taught growing up how to do this." I said

"Bring what up Yang" Blake said comforting me to push on and continue on.

After another long exhale I go enough build up to tell her the rest of my secrets

"Blake the other thing I need to tell you is that vampires are real and I'm one and to please not to tell anyone"

Blake sat there taking in what Yang had just told her. That vampires exist and she has been living with one it definitely a shock but Yangs been there for me when I need Blake thought to herself then breaking the silence and saying

"Yang I'm here for you yes this is a lot but your still a great and kind person that I care for and I'm sure you didn't ask to be a vampire." Blake said putting her hand on top of mine.

"You're right I was born this way." I said.

"Yang let's get out of the dorm for a while the festival is still going on after all we both could use the fresh air." Blake said offering out her hand I looked up into those amber eyes and nodded and grabbed her hand to my surprise after I was up she didn't let go. As we left I texted Ruby

Heyy Blake and I aren't going to be able to meet up with you guys sorry Rubes(YANG)

Okay is Blake feeling better (RUBY)

Yeah but we need some time to work thing out(YANG)

OH ok well everyone's glad Blake's feeling better(RUBY)

Okay see you later Rubes(YANG)

Blake and I enjoy going around the festival and I won this little stuffed animal for Blake at the knock down the cans with a ball game. its like a vampire cat thing it was kinda dumb looking but since all thing considered it was perfect.


	4. A new queen needs help from a king

Qrow POV

Drinking again, I have already lost count on how many drinks. I took a shot of whiskey and put the glass down.

"Sorry sir, there isn't any left," I sigh and looked at the battles, I see my nieces and their teammates fight. Not to shabby, but they can do better. When the battle ended, team RWBY won.

"What do you think of that team, they were awesome," the bartender said, cleaning the glasses.

"They could have done better," I said swirling the glass full of ice remaining. The bartender sighs and goes back to the games. Another group was fighting who were attending beacon. I didn't pay much attention to them, though that one with blue hair has issues with water, but they were decent."What do you think about them? They're pretty cool," the bartender said again.I roll my eyes, "Eh,"

"Come on, what fight are you here for?" the bartender asks impatiently. A ship soared to the side of beacon.

"That fight," I look over at the ship. I get up and felt dizzy, "Woah..." I put down the money and waved bye to him.'Time to say hi to the Ice Queen,'

Winter's POV

I arrived at beacon, my ship lowering down to the ground. I exited out of the ship while the soldiers are escorting me. I walk down the ship and hear someone call my name.

"Winter!"I turn around and see my little sister.

"Winter, I'm so glad to see you- I mean, your presence honors us." She curtsies.

"So what brings where?"

"Classified,"

"I see, well, how long will you be staying,"

"Classified," I look at the soldiers around us.

"Leave us," they took a step back.

"How are you Wiess?" she babbles on and on how she is top ranking in her classes. She introduced her leader and friend, Ruby. I asked Wiess if I can approve her quarters, worrying about the 'bunk beds'. We both made our way to her quarters until I hear a metal clank.We both turned around, I glared at the figure, Qrow.

"Hey, you, yeah, I'm talking to you Ice Queen," he throws the dismantled body on the ground. My sister walks up to him,

"Excuse me, do you even know who you're talking to," he grabs her head shushing her.

"Not you," he pushes her aside, and looks at me

"You,"

"I don't have time for your games, Qrow," I glared at him.

"Oh you think you Atlas specialist are so special,"

"Its in the title,"

"You know who you guys are, a bunch of sell outs like your boss."I clenched my jaw,

"I don't know what you're implying, but enough is enough." My sister tugs on my sleeve,

"Winter, what's gong on?" I push her back.

"Its time for you to leave,"

"Listen to your sister Wiess, she will protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect all of us,"

"If you can't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you," I yield my sword out to him.

"Alright then," he puts his hand through his hair,

"Come and take it,"I then lunged forward attacking him, the brawl has begun.

Qrow POV

We are both attacking, almost destroying everything in the courtyard. Something's wrong with Winter, she's tense, she's fighting using the anger she has. Her eyes they are not filled with determination, but anger and hatred. Something's up.We both stop and she activates her semblance, I start my scythe transformation. I look behind Winter and see the one and only Ironwood walking to us. I stop my scythe transformation, Winter was surprised. I taunted her to attack, she lunges forward then hears her name.

"SCHNEE!"

Winter stops and looks over, she then stands in military stance,

"General Ironwood, sir," she said.

"What are you doing?" Ironwood commanded.

"Qrow started the altercation,"

"That's not true, she attacked first," I interrupted. Ironwood looked at Winter, she looked down.Ironwood looked at me,

"Why are you here?"

"Now Now," Ozpin said. As he calmed down the crowd, I looked at Winter. She's stressed, she is losing a bit of her composure. Now the only thing I see in her eyes are pain, like someone is beating her up.After the crowd cleared up, Winter and Ironwood gone their way to the office while I had to deal with Ozpin's lecture.

Winter's POV

I walked back and forth, waiting for Ozpin, Gynda, and Qrow.

'Why did he attack? What was he trying to do?'

The doors opened and they came out, including Qrow.

"What were you thinking?!"

The argument went on and on, until Qrow said,

"Who invited her?"

I look down and the general said,

"Winter, dismiss."

"God why his he so annoying antagonizing me just to get me in trouble god I hate him."

-one month later-

Winter POV

I was on a Grimm clearing mission in the northeast of vale the mission statement was for 1 huntsman/huntress to clear out a nest of beowolves before they reached the villages so I was only expecting 1 alpha but no what they thought to be 1 large group was 3 small groups with 3 alphas I decided that evacuations Incase of Grimm slipping into the village that there would be no innocent causality. I managed to kill one of the alphas injure a second but I had to retreat and they gave chase running into the woods I saw a small house with a light on and ran inside to gain some shelter the house was dark except for a light coming from a room at the end of a long hallway I walked over to the door and walked in and said,

" I am so sorry to intrude into your home sir I was-" my eyes open to see Qrow passed out at a desk holding a picture face down on his desk. Okay Then I'll write him a note.

Dear Qrow

I'm terrible sorry to intrude into your home I was being chased by beowolves and I need a place to stay for the night so I can go finish my job in the morning I need to use your shower and I will sleep on a couch and be gone by morning light and I'm sorry for attacking you that was unprofessional of me.

Sincerely,

Winter Schnee.

I had just finished my shower and had my tank top and some shorts on my forearm rapped with bandages from a scratch I got from one of the Beowolves. At that time I heard a glass be placed down and turned to see Qrow was a wake holding the note I left him in the chair opposite of the couch I was going to sleep on.

"I'm so sorry to intrude Qro-"

"It's okay I'm sure deep down you would do the same for me in that situation." Qrow cutting me off.

"So I'm sure you need food what do you want." Qrow said

"Um what?" I said

"I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat for a while if you've been fighting beowolves so what do you want."

"Um Can you make me a Veggie omelet please"

"Yeah sure thing Ice Queen"

Why does my face feel so warm?

Qrow POV

"Hey Winter What vegetables do you like in your omelet?"

"Um mushrooms tomato's basil and cheese please." Winter said.

"Okay" I start dicing the mushrooms and tomato's got some basil out mince that and shredded some cheddar for her omelet.

"Here Winter" setting down the plate and a glass of water.

"WOW this is delicious Qrow I had no idea you were a cook." Winter said.

"I learned from someone who was very special to me it one of the few things that makes me feel close to her."

"So Winter what exactly caused you to retreat from beowolves."

"Well there was supposed to be only one alpha in a group but there wasn't one group there were three'' Winter said.

"Okay I'm going out to help you tomorrow then."

"No its my mission you don't need to hel-"

"I'M NOT LOOSING ANOTHER PERSON CLOSE TO ME YOU'LL DIE OUT IF YOU GO ALONE." I yelled.

"What?" Winter said

"As hard as it is to believe for you Ice Queen I care about you I really do." I said as I started feeling my blood boiling in my Vampire veins my fangs want to bite into something. As I turn I see a beautiful sight Winter blushing her face bright red and her neck so soft and I could/ NO don't Attack her/ But I could/ NO the struggle was all internal to Winter I was sitting a chair seething with rage but I want to keep her safe. Then I feel a hand on mine.

"Qrow Are you okay what can I do to help you." Winter said remembering back to when Sum said almost the exact same words

This was not I'm faithful to my rose why has this snowflake grabbed my feeling and torture me so. As the tears start to fall and I get up to head to bed,"Winter there's a guest room upstairs Good night"

Winters POV

I was blushing not really knowing why but I'm gonna guess that's I'm forming feelings for Qrow.

As I walk upstairs I hear Qrow crying my heart breaking since I can't help him. I went into the guest room and went to bed wanting to help him but what could I do.

Qrow POV

Why, Why now, Why her I just want my Rose see the letter Summer had left me I grabbed it wanting to tear it to pieces and end up reading it over and over still being effected by the last part Qrow please as my last wish please try to find someone else that makes you happy.

Sincerely your,

Summer Rose Branwen

I'll do it I'll try to move on my queen but I will always love you before anyone or thing else but for you I'll try.

-the next morning -

Winter POV

Qrow was downstairs make Eggs and bacon I walked into the kitchen and said good morning

He ask how I slept I told him fine then some thing I wasn't expecting happened he came over and hugged me whispering in my ear,"Sorry about last night I have a hard time letting people in I hope you can help me Ive been in a lot of pain for a Really long time."

"Qrow of course I'll help you." I said

" I... I... Love you Qrow" I just confessing my feelings.

" I love you too Ice Queen" Qrow said sitting so I could learn what he needs I will do what ever I need to be with him.

Qrow POV

Well Winter there are things in the world that are considered Fairy tales to most but are not they really exist like season maiden,the tale of 2 brothers, the girl in the tower and vampires and I am one born a vampire and will die a vampire there's no way to change it, it is what I am. I was born and my parents died when I was 4 me and my sister then were taken in by a bandit chief and then enrolled at beacon when we were of age to help kill huntsman that attacked the tribe but as I was at beacon I enjoy having true friend even finding my first love there. Then my sister broke the vampire code and hiding the only book on our ancestry and bloodline while we were at beacon having a laugh when I struggled only helping me at a bear minimum so I didn't loose control of my urges. Eventually marring my love and then every went down hill the Vampire hunters that killed my parents found me again and had to run leaving my Queen and And ... My little Princess... my petal then the worse thing happened one of them left the group to go kill my Queen-

"What about your Daughter?" Winter finally asking something.

She still alive but I vowed until I could be back to normal again that she wouldn't know I'm her father. Now back to the story after I got the news the My love was murder I vow to Kill each one that had a hand in Killing Her and went and found the hunters that had been chasing me killing each one. No one ever knew that a man murder them they chalked it to a Grimm attack that how bad there body were when they found them. And the last one keep off my radar I Spent Fifteen GOD DAM YEARS looking for him and then I found and article from a haven newspaper saying someone had murder him but that has left my retribution with a end that cant be tied up. So Winter now You know everything.

"Well that was a lot to take in." Winter said.

"Can we go kill the beowolves Qrow I need to talk my mind off this." Winter said still trying to process every thing

"Nope I did it before you woke up."

"WHAT QROW YOU RECKLESS FOOL" Winter yelled almost at the verge of crying.

"Hey Snowflake I'm a lot tougher than I look" I said cupping her cheek. I wanted you all to myself today you said you wanted to help me."

"Winter You said you love me is that true or were you try just to cheer me up"

A shocked look went over Winters face and then she did start cry and I said,"I was sorry" holding her Tight

" Oh course I love you Qrow I have since we first met." Winter said still crying

" Winter I need to ask you something."

"Yeah what is it Qrow."

"Will you Be my Vampire Queen I'm ready to move on please"

"Yes Qrow I would love to stand next to you being your Queen"

"Okay that's what I wanted to hear okay let's get started with the changing ritual"

"Okay what do I need to do" Winter asked

" Just relax"

" Okay" Feeling her body loosen in my arms okay ready.

"Yes" she said

Biting down into her neck her skin felt like silk on my mouth her blood was sweet and I started hearing her moan surprisingly sound like pleasure. She collapsed and I finished the Ritual. A couple hours later Winter Woke up.

"Where am I" she said still not use to her surroundings of Qrow's house

"Morning My Ice Queen" I said cause her to blush but I saw the smile on her face.


	5. The faunus vampire queen is born

-During the Fall of beacon-

Blakes POV

NO he was here the man I need to leave not saying a word I try

"Running away again is that what you've become my love A Coward."

"Why are you doing this"

" You and I were Going to Change the world remember we were destined to light the fires of revolution."

Uh as he step on a guys stomach

"Consider this the spark"

I lunged forward and stop him from stabbing that innocent man.

As our blade locked together I say," I'm not Running"

"You Will" then he kick me in the chest sending me back falling to the ground. Shoot a Grimm saving me but I now because he's not done with me

" but Not before you have suffered for your betrayal My love"

He was clearly angry I ran that I was done being his little kitten but now I'll never have Yang to myself I Wanted to tell her tonight that I was ready to be with her.

"THIS COULD HAVE BEEN OUR DAY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

" I never wanted this I wanted equality I wanted peace"

"WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE" Backhanding me all the nightmares are gonna come rushing back if I make it out I now they will.

"But I understand because all I want is you Blake" then kicks Gambol Shroud from my hand.

"And As I Set Out Upon This World And Deliver The JUSTICE So Greatly Deserves I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love.

"BLLLLAAAKKEE" Yang voice calling out.

"BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU" Yang Called out again

"Starting with her"

"AAHHGGHH"

"Huh"

"GET AWAY FROM HER"

" no please" begging yang to stay way

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yang came rocketing forward and the Adam sliced off her arm.

I managed to jump in front of Yang trying to save her.

"Why must you hurt me Blake"Adam said in a very cold tone.

I used my semblance to make a decoy and grabbed Yang and ran. Looking over my shoulder seeing Adam decapitating my decoy. Lying down near the dock for the air ships Yang unconscious as I whispering," I'm sorry" holding her hand.

-three days later-

Yangs POV

I've been home in Patch for three days and the comm tower fell as well so I can't call Blake. Then there was knocking at the door and dad got up from the edge of my bed to go see who it was.

Tai POV

"Um hello is this the Xaio Long residence" A girl about Yangs age long straight black hear and a bow at the top of her head.

"Yeah this is the Xaio Long residence and can I ask who are you?"

" I'm Blake Belladonna and I was on your daughters team at Beacon Is Yang home I want to see how she's doing."

"Well Yangs being a mopey shit I can't get her even to talk but you more than welcome to come in and try to if you can make her stop moping I'll cook what ever you want Ms.Belladonna."

"Your on Hope you have fresh tuna and a recipe for something to put it in." Blake said.

Okay I'll go get some If you can cheer her up me and Ruby have been try around the clock for three days and nothing.

"Where's her room?" Blake asked.

I'll show you walking up the stairs to a door with Yellow calligraphy of Yangs name as I motioned to the door.

Blakes POV

I Open the door and see Yang sitting up in bed looking out the window and hear her say,"Go away Dad Just leave me alone."

"Hey there little Troublemaker"

"Blake Oh My God" Yang said start to cry and I walk over and hugged her.

"Is time I repay all the times that you've done this for me."

"I'm so glad your here Blake." Yang said through her tears

"Okay girl I'm gonna run to the store real quick." Taiyang said leaving the room.

"I don't now why he's going to the store he went yesterday?" Yang said

"He's going to get me Tuna."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked

"He said if I could cheer you up he would make me whatever I want for dinner. Know full well that I was going to win that bet."

"You little sneak" Yang said laughing with a playful push.

"I missed you Yang"

"I missed you too Blake" Yang said as her sunny smile that filled my life with joy return to her face.

Tai came back hearing us giggling and a smile form on his face not knowing what was to come that night and the bombshell Yang would say after Ruby left the table.

Yangs POV

"Dad I need to tell you something important."

"What firecracker what's up?" Tai asked.

"I'm Gay and Blake's my girlfriend."

"Okay sweetie again I will love you no matter what, so have you made her your queen then."Tai said letting her know that it was okay and was happy that she could find someone she cared for.

"No"

"What do you mean no how long have you known and been suppressing your urges."Tai said worrying about how much damage could have been done to her control.

"About 2 months."

"You need to do that now the longer the farther gone your control is."Tai said.

"What's he talking about Yang?" Blake asked.

"It's about me being a vampire I want to make you my Queen it bonds the two for life from what my dads told me He's able to still since my mom and know shes fine."

"Well If its to help you I'll do it Yang" Blake said.

"Really Blake"

"Yes I love you Yang and I'm ready for another relationship now and I want to be there for you" Blake said reaching out to hold Yangs hand "Your not like the others you love me truly."

"But Blake are you sure"

"No buts Yang know what do I need to do Mr.XaioLong" Blake asked.

"Ok let me make sure Ruby doesn't come out of here room" Tai said getting up from the table.

"Yang why didn't you tell me that you have been suppressing your urges." Blake said with a worried tone learning Yang has been hurting herself for months.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want me to offer so close after what happened with Sun."

Tai popped his head into Ruby's room she was cuddling with Zwei and watching her favorite movie (Scott Pilgrim VS the world) that Tai knew she would not pause to do anything since once she had to go to the bathroom just after it started and she waited till it was over.

"Okay girls lets start the ritual." Tai said

"What about Ruby?

"She's watching Scott Pilgrim again."Tai said

"Oh so were okay then."

"So as I said earlier Mr.xaiolong what do I need to do for this." Blake asked again.

"Just relax then Yang will bite you and then yang will fuse her vampire blood with yours and making you her queen." Tai said.

"Okay." Blake said

"Are you sure about this Blake?"

"Yes I am, I love you Yang your the one holding her hand." Blake said reassuring Yang that she was okay with being her Vampire Queen.

"Okay you ready to start then?"

"Yes" Blake said.

"Okay" Yang sinking her fangs into Blake's neck the blood filling her mouth loving the taste of it okay now to fuse our blood

"Dad will you cut a small cut on my finger?" waving her stub arm cant really cut while holding the knife in my hand.

"Sure thing honey" cutting a small slit in her finger she started sucking on her finger filling her mouth with her blood which didn't taste good might because its mine

Then planting my mouth on the open wound on Blake's neck letting the blood mix the taste of both together was awful. There was my blood that to me tasted like like garbage and Blake's that was so sweet mixing together in my mouth.

My dad pull me off her neck after a minute and vomited out the blood from my mouth and then told me you could have just placed your finger on the wound.

About and hour and a half later Blake woke up as Ruby walked out of her room to put the movie back on the shelf singing one of the songs from the movie, "I Take you for a ride in my garbage truck Oh No." completely oblivious of what was happening till she turned around seeing Yang jumping on the couch where Blake was readjusting herself from lying down as she had just finished Yang started making out with her new queen.

"OHHHH MYY GOSHH", Ruby screaming seeing her sister had finally been true to her feelings for Blake.

"Ruby leave them be let them enjoy themselves" Taiyang said.


	6. Ruby needs help from her daddy

Ruby was tossing and turning in her bed think of a time before the fall of beacon when they could just have fun with Blake Yang and Weiss. She was more saddened by Weiss not being here with her. Not sure why that she was mostly focusing on Weiss maybe since Yang and Blake have been to busy dating and leaving her alone and wanting some to spend time with. I could write her a letter.

Dear Weiss,

I have been thinking a lot and I would love to see you if you could come visit us in Patch. You could visit with me Yang and Blake's here too Yang and Blake have finally started dating and now I'm really lonely here and this is why I'm write you this letter that and the tower still destroyed I can't call you to talk but I hope you're enjoying being back home in Atlas. I hope you write me back and you got my other letter since I have not heard back from you.

Sincerely your team leader

Ruby Rose.

I grab an envelope and draw my rose on the out side which I do on most things and close it up and take it to the post office to send it.

-A week later in Atlas-

Weiss POV

Father did I receive anything in the mail today.

No now get out of my office pulling back out the letter that had a drawn rose and tossed it in his in his desk where there were another 3 letters just like them. All from a Miss Rose to my daughter wanting her to leave. To go see her why is she only pestering my daughter but I'm not letting Weiss to go any where she will marry in to a the Carlton metal works Heir he's now 17 now just to get in touch with them.

Weiss hearing all of this listening through the door to her father planning to marry her of to further his fortune.

Not if I can do anything about it. I thought to myself

"Hello young Miss." Klein said startling Weiss

"Oh Klein its you, You scared me."Weiss whispered so her father didn't hear

" Meet me in the garden." Weiss whispered to the butler that raised her and Winter more than their own Father and since mother's a useless alcoholic she not in the running for mother of the year.

Once Klein meet Weiss out in the garden he ask why she was being so secretive.

"Klein I need a couple of favors"

Of course miss I am a butler after all

I need you to go in to fathers office tonight and see if there are any letters with a rose drawn on them.

Miss Schnee I already know those letters are in your father position.

I was afraid he's been hiding my mail from me.

Miss Schnee what may I ask what is so important about these letter

There from my team at beacon.

And the other favor Miss Schnee

I need to leave father plans to marry me off to someone and... an... I don't want to marry someone I don't love.

Miss Schnee I vow you shall not marry someone you do not wish to and as god as my witness, and to be honest he's a bit of a tosser.

Klein thank you so much and I promise when I do get married I'll have you walk me down the aisle you have been more of a father to me than him anyway.

Oh Miss Schnee. Thank you I look at you as my own daughter sometimes as well same for Winter since I raised her too.

Okay Miss Schnee meet me in the first floor library tonight we're getting you out of here and we're sending you to Winter she been station in the Northeast of Vale for about a month and I'm sure she'll help get you to your team.

-later that night-

Okay all packed ready to leave Winter was stationed in a small village near where Ruby said she lived a town called Patch I think she said. But I'll go to Winter explain what's going on here at home and tell her I'm not coming back. Okay I grabbed my suitcase and snuck down to the library to meet Klein to escape. I got there and saw nobody in the library, what if father caught him trying to get me those letters.

Miss Schnee this way a book case opened a passage way now head down and there's a air ship waiting to take you to Winter last location from what I got from Ironwood as he left the other day she still down there. And Miss Schnee here are your letters but wait till you on the airship to read them we need to get you out of here.

Thank you so much Klein your the best and I'm gonna say it I love you dad.

Oh my Little snowflake get out of here before your father finds out.

Okay good bye dad.

Back in Patch

Rubys POV

Why hasn't Weiss written back she promised as I crawled back into bed and I don't know why but I started to cry and my heart hurt was I in love with Weiss no she a girl and I'm sure even if she was into girls she could do a lot better than me. I felt abandoned her sister was to busy with her girlfriend and Ren and Nora started dating and Juane went back home as well the only one I haven't heard from Weiss the only person I really want to hear from. Continuing to just lay there crying till I ended up passing out and had a dream that was more of a nightmare but not a normal one. In the dream it was this big fancy wedding and I was in the Audience and then the bride walked down the aisle and it was Weiss and all I could do was cry and at the part for objections I was unable to speak and as she walk away I saw tears in her eyes and they weren't tears of happiness the were tears of sadness and heartbreak.

I woke up and just started crying again I looked at the clock and it was 3:37 am and I knew every one else was asleep so I just sat In bed try to write out my feelings but I was crying to much. As the tears keep falling Tai poked his head in because heard me crying and ran over.

"Ruby what's wrong is every thing okay." Tai said

"Dad what are you doing up."

"I got up to use the restroom sweetheart now why are you crying."Tai said

"I had a really bad nightmare that I was not able to save someone really special to me."

"Okay well that was just a dream and I'm sure that if that situation becomes a reality you'll never let your fear win your such a strong beautiful young lady. And I'm sure you'll tell me more when you are ready."Tai said

"Okay thanks dad as my tears were stopping."

"Also Ruby just out of curiosity have you talk to Qrow lately."Tai said

"Not since Beacon." I said

"Did he talk to about anything Important."Tai said

"No."I said

"Okay try to get back to sleep Ruby." Tai said

"Okay."I said

-The airship-

Weiss POV

Weiss sat on the airship reading the oldest letter first and moving to the next and that next and the next.

I started to cry a mix of sad and happy tears that Ruby has been feeling alone and happy that Yang got with Blake I always thought that they would be a cute couple. I got up wiping away my tears heading up to the pilot to ask how much farther to the village.

The name of the village was Shiroibara and from what she learned it was form buy a group immigrants from Mystral.

"So how much longer if you don't mind me asking?"I said

"About an another hour then we will land and you can unpack your stuff and look for your sister."

"You know my sister."I said

"Yeah she has escorted my ship before."

-In Shiroibara-

I start walking around the village asking if the knew were Winter was. As I asked an older man he had seen her about 2 days ago coming in getting a bottle of wine and whiskey, and then she walked back into the forest.

"Has Winter gone to being an alcoholic like mother. No Winter would not she has self control."I turned my to the old man and said "thank you and started to walk into the forest to see were Winter was I hope she's okay."

Winters POV

Sitting on the couch with Qrow having him all to myself has been great being able to have a man to love me.

"Now come here Qrow."I said

"Yes babe."As I lock my lips in his after a moment he slips his tongue in exploring my mouth as I go for is pants unbuttoning the button wanting to get what was inside his pants just like some horny teenager. Then the mood was ruined by a knock at the door who was knock on the door of a cabin in the middle of the woods. So Qrow rebuttoned his pant and walk to answer the door.

Weiss POV

"Hello..."

"wait your Ruby uncle Qrow maybe you could help me."

"And your Winters sister Weiss was it."

"Yes have you seen my sister."

"Yeah come on in. As she stepped inside he started to call Winter to come here."

"Yes Dear wha- WEISS what are you doing here."

"I ran away from home I could not be around father a second longer."

"Okay come in and tell me every thing."

"As sat down at couch Winter sat next to me and Qrow walked to a cabinet pour some whiskey and a glass of wine as he made his way to the chair in the room he set the wine Down in front of Winter."

She looked up at him and said,"thanks sweetie."

"Sis why did you just call him sweetie?"

Winters POV

"Well that is because I am dating him living here with him and things are getting pretty serious. But enough about that for now what happened to cause you to run away."

"She started explaining how she had run away and that her father was hiding letters from Ruby and how he was planning to marry her off like I was his property. Tears forming in her eyes again. I knew exactly how she felt he had done the same thing to me and I ran and joined the army."

-back in Patch-

Taiyang POV

"Ruby I'm going out for a while Blake and Yang are here if you need anything okay."

"Okay."

I'm gonna beat Qrow's ass when I get to his house. I took the quick drive to Shiroibara which was only 16 miles away from Patch. I got out of the car and stormed into the woods and when I got to Qrow's place I started Pounding on the door like there was no tomorrow yelling, "Qrow It's Tai Open the Fuck Up You shit bird cock muncher."

Qrow finally opened the door and all he said what before I punched him in his face.

"AGHHH WHAT THE FUCK TAI YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO FUCKING FIGHT!"

"Qrow my house now get your ass in the car now."

"Tai what's this about."

"It Ruby she needs you she needs the talk."

"Oh shit let me grab some things and I'll be right out."

"Qrow went bolting back in to his house heard him talking to someone then two girls came outside."

"I wasn't aware he had guests I said to the older one."

"I take your Tai." Winter said

"Yes and you are?"

"Winter Schnee and this is my Sister Weiss."

"Well Qrow needs to go to my house and talk with Ruby."

"Can we come with you" Weiss said.

"Yeah Ruby just need to have a Talk with Qrow"

"OK I'm ready" Qrow coming back out with a frame and a couple pieces of paper.

"Okay Pile in the car everyone."

"Wait You two are coming?"

"Well yeah Weiss said she wanted to meet up with her team and they're all together there."

-Back in Patch-

Ruby POV

Still sitting in my room not wanting anything still sad that Weiss won't right me. Why do I have to feel like this. I said starting to cry. Hearing the door down stairs open dad must be home. Then Qrow went upstairs about to come clean of all the secrets that have plagued his mind and keep him from his daughter for fifteen years. Opening her door she was sitting on her bed crying.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong." Qrow comforting his little petal.

"It's nothing Uncle Qrow I'm just sad."

"Hey ruby I need to talk with you and I need you to promise that you will stay calm and not go into a panic attack."

"Okay I promise to do my best."

"Okay ruby well I have been keeping some secrets from you for a long time to protect you, and I am finally able to come clean with these secrets."

"Okay well I'm listening."

"Well it all started when I was at beacon Raven and Tai had just started being together and left me and your mom alone a lot and I started falling in love with her we were so happy together."

"Then why was she with Tai when they had me did mom cheat on you or were you two broken up?"

"No ruby she never cheated Summer was a faithful loving woman that I truly loved and then thing we continued having the time of our live and we got married."

"You were married to mom?"

"Yeah then was one of the happiest day of my life Ruby, do you want to now what the second was."

"Uhh...yeah"

"It was when I had you Ruby."

"What..."

" Ruby sweetie I saying your Daddy's finally able to come Home my darling little petal."

"Wait this is a lot to take in I need a minute."

"Okay Ruby I'm here take as long as you need but there's still one other thing I need to tell you but that can wait a while longer."

"Do you have anything that can prove that I'm your daughter."

"Yeah sweetie I know this is hard to believe" he said as he pull out the original birth certificate where Ruby didn't have a last name and the parents were signed Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose Branwen.

I sat there holding it and started to cry again.

"Sweetie please don't cry I know I wasn't there all the time for you but I physically couldn't."

"Why not I have suffered Yang and Tai fighting constantly but you have always helped now I know why."

"Ruby the reason I was unable to be with you and Summer because some bad men that killed my parents were out to kill me as well, and they were out to destroy anything close to me."

Seeing the pain that was in his eyes. " Did they?"

"Yes they did they stole my Rose from Me, Ruby you were a small child at the time I have now come to terms with everything after "I found this handing Ruby the letter that was In the Picture and Ruby I do have a present for you."

Ruby whipping a tear from her eye, "what is it?"

"It's a Picture for years its only brought me pain but you could bring a happiness that I cant bring back to it and I think its time you get to enjoy it."

"Now Ruby are you ready for the second secret."

"Yeah."

"Okay Ruby first I need you to Tell me one thing?"

"Okay what do you need to know...Dad?"

"A tear brought to Qrow's eye he was finally called dad by his baby girl," Ruby do you Love someone and Who Is it this is very Important that you tell me."

"No I don't love anyone. She said looking away Qrow could clearly see that she was lying about it."

"Ruby I'm not gonna be mad this is about making sure that your okay and don't do something you will regret."

"Okay yes I do love someone."

"Okay that step one sweetie your are making progress now all I need to know who this person is."

"Its... my... teammate... Weiss Schnee. I love her."

"Ruby sweetie thank you know let me tell you why this is so important I know you've been depressed."

"Yeah I have so I'm ready to hear what this is about."

"Ruby there are things like the Season maidens, and other fairy tales have been told as a child that you know that really exist but there are other fairy tales that also exist."

"Okay are you one of these things from fairy tales?"

"Yes Ruby and so are you."

"What are we."

"Vampires, and this feeling you have been feeling has been the longing for your mate."

"I want Weiss to be my mate."

"Yes vampire choose one mate and most never can find another after because usually the take there own life but I had something that kept me going after Summer."

"Me."

"Yep I had a little girl that was the center of my world."

"So Ruby are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine a lot better now that I have said that I love her because I wasn't wanting to be honest with my feelings but she'll never find out."

"Nope Ruby don't try to bottle them up because if you do you could end up killing Weiss and I know you don't want that."

"Okay well then I'm going to have to tell her but she won't write me back I've sent letter after letter but nothing."

"Hey sweetie guess what?"

"What?"

"She's down stairs go down there and see for yourself." She shot up running down the stairs to see Tai, Yang, Blake, Weiss's older sister Winter, and her beautiful Ice Queen Weiss all sitting down stairs.


	7. Life with my Ice queen

"She's down stairs go down there and see for yourself." I shot up running down the stairs to see Tai, Yang, Blake, Weiss's older sister Winter, and her beautiful Ice Queen Weiss all sitting down stairs.

"Weiss!" I yells as her team mate looks up at the stairs to see her.

"Ruby Oh I have missed you so much" Weiss said pulling me into a hug.

"Me too Weiss" I said hugging her back.

"Weiss I need to tell you something?"

"Yes Ruby"

"Weiss..." I look back at Qrow and he just nods at me in the way of go on. "Weiss I love you."

Weiss just stood there not saying anything.

"Weiss are yo-" she cuts me off pulling me into a kiss in front of everyone.

As we pull apart she finally says the words I wanted to hear for so long "I love you too Ruby."

After that we all sat in the living room as Qrow explained to yang that I wasn't her sister but to me we are always going to be sisters in my eyes. Then his eye went to me who was snuggling with Weiss and taking glances at her perfect neck that was only inches away. "Ruby sweetie will you step into the kitchen please."

"Sure thing"Weiss moved so I could get up.

As we got in the kitchen Qrow started to say "Ruby sweetie you need to tell Weiss about the vampire side of you."

"I'm scared."

"Honey everyone else in that room is a vampire except for Weiss and she seem to have accepted your love so what's there to be afraid of we are all there for you. I'm sure she'll say yes Ruby."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem petal."

As we walked back in everyone knew what that talk was about except for Weiss.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby what's up."

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is It Ruby?"

"Well I'm a..."

after minutes of Ruby standing there Weiss finally said "What I don't understand what your getting at?'

"Well There are things in this world that are considered Fairy tails."

"Ruby?"

"Well I am One of these thing everyone here in this room is."

"What are you Ruby?"

"I'm a Vampire Weiss."

"A Vampire?"

"Yes Weiss A vampire"

"Wait a minute you said everyone here is? Winter, Blake?"

Both Winter and Blake looked at Weiss and nodded.

"Winter why didn't you tell me."

"Well I haven't been A vampire long only like a couple of months."

"Weiss theres more."

"Ruby how much more secrets are you keeping from me."

"Only one more and I'm about to tell you the last of it."

"Okay."

"Weiss Vampires have Urges just like Humans do but ares are slightly different Because we usually only take one mate a lifetime there are some cases of finding another but there rare. Weiss What I'm trying to say will you be my mate, will you be my Queen.

Oh Ruby can I think about it?"

"Yeah."

"Well Everyone it's getting late why not everyone stay here for the night Blake and Yang can stay in Her room Like they have been, Ruby can be In her Room, Winter and Weiss Can Have the Guest Room and Qrow Can have the couch."Tai said to everyone.

"Hey Fuck You Tai." Qrow said

"I could stay with Ruby."

"Are you sure Weiss."

"Yeah I still love you Ruby its just been a lot today."

"Okay well lets have dinner."

-After Dinner-

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"On the Floor?"

"Yeah I was going to let you sleep in my bed."

"Get up here you Dolt."

"Really you want me to sleep next to you."

"Ruby I'm not going to sleep Right a way."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Just Get up here."

"Okay", crawling up on to my bed."

"Oh Ruby" pulling me into a kiss."

Her hand slipping up underneath my shirt brushing over my nipple which shot pleasure though out my body. "Weiss what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make love with you Ruby."

"Oh Weiss I'm not sure really what to do this is my first time even being in a relationship."

"Is it okay if I continue I'm sorry I should have checked first but I want to make sure your comfortable Ruby?"

"Yes" The kiss continued. As we pulled away for air Weiss said,"if I make you uncomfortable tell me and I'll stop Okay?'

"Okay."

"Now let's get these pajamas off" striping me down to where all I had on were a pair of white panties. "Oh Ruby you look so beautiful. Here it not fair that you have to be the only one naked." Weiss took her nightgown off exposing her bare body. She didn't even have panties on under her nightgown Weiss was completely naked in front of me.

"Weiss you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen."

"Oh Ruby" as we pull back into a deep passionate kiss. As we continue the kiss Weiss's hand trailed down my body going between my legs rubbing up and down the fabric of my panties getting me all wet. "Oh Ruby look how wet you are, are you saying you want more."

"Weiss Yes please I want more." Weiss then pulled off my soaking wet Panties exposing the rest of my body.

"Oh Weiss Please be gentle."

"Of course I'll be careful I want you to get lost in ecstasy Ruby." Weiss continued rubbing my Pussy feeling my body loving every Rub pleasure kept rising through out my body.

"OH Weiss I'm about to cum." As my body finishes I was exhausted then Weiss position herself right in front of my face.

"Hey don't fall asleep dolt you haven't made me finish yet." She was already pretty wet. Lifting my head up I started licking her wet pussy hearing her moans of pleasure as I was licking I started fingering her to add to her pleasure.

"OH Ruby Yes a little more I'm so close to cumming." As she said that I stuck my tongue inside her as she squirted in my mouth. Her body collapsed on my bed she was already passed out.

"Goodnight Weiss kissing her forehead."

-The Next Morning-

"Weiss it's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna five more minutes."

"Okay fine I'm getting up first."

"No she pulling me back in bed."

"Okay Weiss Five more minutes."

"I love you Ruby I enjoyed last night thank you."

"I love you too Weiss and I enjoyed it as well."

After another Five minutes we got up got dressed and walked downstairs and Yang had a this smirk on her face, does she know what Weiss and I did last night.

"Good morning everyone." I said passing the last step.

"Morning Ruby." Winter Blake and Tai said.

Qrow was out side letting Zwei out to do his business.

As he came back in he said,"So Weiss made a decision yet?"

She turned and said "Yes I have."

"Well."

"I will be Ruby's Queen."

"Okay we'll hold the Ritual after breakfast."

"So Rubes do anything special last night?"Yang ask still with that smirk on her face.

"NO!"

"Okay well it was the first night you had Weiss all alone in a bedroom."

Shit Yang totally knows what we did last night. I thought to my self.

"Well Breakfast is ready everyone." Tai said taking his apron off.

"That was great Mr.Xaio Long."

"Thank you Weiss so you ready for the ritual now."

"Yes I am."

"Okay so you are going to have to relax your body and mind."

"Okay."

"Now Ruby your going to have to bite her."

"Are you okay with that Weiss?"

"Yes just hurry up."

"Okay." As I Bite down on her neck blood rushing into my mouth the coldness of the liquid was amazing.

As Weiss collapsed into Ruby's arm I started to panic. "WEISS NO I..."

"Ruby sweetie we have to do the next step now this is the part you can't wait on give me your hand sweetheart."

"Okay dad" as he shoved his thumbnail into my finger drawing blood.

"Now Ruby put your finger over the wound."

"Okay" as our blood fused her wound stopped bleeding and healed instantly.

Qrow's eyes widened at this Weiss was a candidate for a new line of vampire blood. He had heard that a humans blood to the right vampire could make a full transformation Weiss was now a full blooded Vampire.

Weiss Woke up only five minutes later her body had turned she had fangs her eye had changed to more of a piercing blue.


End file.
